


Deep Silent Complete

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle with demons, Dean and Castiel enjoy some alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Silent Complete

Dean turned round where he stood, shoulders drooping wearily as he surveyed the scene around him. For the moment, he was alone, surrounded by bodies bloodied and torn, the remnants of the recently demon-possessed hacked apart and shot laying haphazardly amongst Fall leaves on the ground. He sighed, let his machete fall to the ground wearily, eyes closing beneath the blood dribbling down from his hairline as he sighed again in relief.

It was over; the battle won in a never ending war against demons. He was looking forward to returning to the motel for a shower, some food and some much needed sleep. He also was looking forward to seeing his brother again, lost somewhere in the woods around them, fighting an unseen battle with demons elsewhere. The hunter was also looking forward to seeing Castiel again too, to hold him in his arms, to feel the warm press of his lips against his mouth, to make slow languid love to his lover at the end of a long hard day.

He didn't know how he became aware of the other's presence in the otherwise still and silent clearing. Perhaps it was the sudden shift in the wind, the slight tang of demon, the scent of blood rising above the piney scent of the surrounding trees. Dean wasn't sure but he barely had time to snatch up his blade before the demon was on him, pressing its own blade to his throat and chuckling into his ear with barely restrained evil glee.

The demon tutted loudly into Dean's ear, breath hot and sticky against his skin as he said - "You came this close to winning, Winchester. Now it's gonna end - for you at least. You're this close to saying goodbye to all that you love in this world, you hear me?"

Dean shifted slightly, eyes trained on the far edge of the clearing and felt the demon's grip on him tightening imperceptibly. The metal of the blade dug sharply into his throat, drawing blood and sending it trickling over the skin of his neck. The hunter eased the blade in his hand up, up, up, hoping to strike a blow before the demon struck first but the demon chuckled again.

"Not so fast, Winchester," he cooed, knocking the blade away easily from Dean's hand with his knee.

Dean cursed silently, feeling hopeless and alone. He knew that if he called for Sam, called for Castiel to help him, he'd be long dead by the time that either of them came to his aid. He felt anger simmer in his gut at that and thought that if he was going to die any time soon, then it wouldn't be at the hands of a demon.

He gritted his teeth, then said - "Shove it up your ass, ugly. Think you can scare me? I don't scare too easy, dude."

"I can tell that. How about I tell you that I had great pleasure in tearing apart your beloved Castiel? He couldn't fight me you know. His angel powers have gone and left him defenseless, powerless against me. He didn't stand a chance," the demon said, dragging Dean's chin up to an almost painful height, forcing the hunter to look up at the sky above them.

Dean felt his heart breaking, yet knew that the demon was lying. That's all that demons did - they dealt in lies, beat you down with an endless string of them in an effort to try to break you, before finally defeating you. He gritted his teeth again, hoped that this was genuinely a lie, hoped against hope that Castiel was alive somewhere. He knew that he wouldn't be able to survive if Castiel had died somewhere and because of him, because of his battle.

"You're lying," he grated out, tried to slide his gaze to the left so he could at least see the demon who was tormenting him.

"Am I? How can you be so sure of that, Dean? I know, I know, demons are famous for lying but when it suits us - when it suits us, we always tell the truth," the demon hissed, before leaning in to drop a harsh, mocking kiss to Dean's ear.

Dean couldn't help the shudder that passed through him at that, unable to stop the instinctive gesture and making the demon laugh.

"Of course, the only one you like kissing you is Castiel, am I right? Too bad you won't feel his kisses or his caresses ever again," the demon hissed, before his hand flexed upon the blade still held at Dean's throat.

Dean winced, steeled himself for a hopefully quick death, before a shot rang out across the clearing and the demon fell away from his body to fall at a slack heap at his feet. Dean breathed in harshly, drawing in great gouts of suddenly sweet tasting air as though he'd never breathed before. It smelt of freedom, of life to be lived for a short time longer and he was grateful for that. He leant down, supported his weight wearily against his knees, hands clasped against his blood soaked jeans wearily.

Without turning, he said - "Thanks, Cas. You saved my life just then."

"Of course," Castiel's gruff voice said as the angel came to stand by Dean's side. "Do you really think I would let that demon take you from me?"

Dean looked up at that, squinted against the brightness in the air to take in the sight of his lover standing next to him. Castiel looked as weary as Dean felt, face bloodied and bruised from fights against demons, tan coat stained with blood. Dean stood suddenly, hands running over the front of Castiel's body in an effort to check for wounds. Castiel tilted his head to the side, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before he spoke.

"The blood is not mine, Dean," he said, gently, before resting one hand upon Dean's cheek.

His thumb rubbed at a smudge of dirt on the hunter's skin before he repeated his words softer this time. Dean slumped against his lover, arms wrapped securely about Castiel's slender body, cheek resting against Castiel's shoulder.

"Thank God, thank God; I thought I'd lost you," he said, breath hot against the angel's neck.

"But you didn't," Castiel reminded him, voice tender without rebuke.

He slid his arms around Dean's body easily, grateful for the embrace, eyes closing against the feel of Dean beneath his hands once more. He didn't want to admit this to Dean himself, but he'd been frightened he wouldn't make it, that he'd die on the battlefield and not be able to see Dean again. Dean was what kept him going, kept him fighting to see another day . He gave a startled noise at the hunter's next words to him, unused to hearing them said aloud in Dean's gruff voice.

"I love you, Cas," Dean said, leaning away to stare into Castiel's eyes as though trying to lend weight to his words with a fervent look. "You hear me, I freaking love you. When I thought I'd lost you - "

His voice trailed off, as though he didn't know what else to say, all words robbed from him now that he'd said the most important ones. Castiel stared at him, uncertain for a moment as to quite what to say and then he grinned, so suddenly, so swiftly, Dean was thrown a little off guard by the unexpected gesture. Castiel was all too solemn at the best of times, more often seen these days with a morose expression and a sad tilt to his body that slumped his frame to something much smaller and more drawn in upon itself. To see him actively grinning in the middle of so much blood and carnage at their feet was well worth the long wait.

"You haven't lost me, Dean. You never will, and I love you too," the angel said, voice soft on the last four words as he turned tender eyes up to his lover.

Dean grinned back at him, before he leant in, pressed a quick kiss against Castiel's soft lips, as his fingers laced through the angel's soft dark hair. Castiel responded, eyes closing to brush butterfly quick eyelashes against Dean's cheek, fluttering and tickling against his bloodied skin as the kiss deepened, became more frantic and messy.

The angel felt Dean's hand at his crotch, fumbling with the zip of his pants and although his dick gave an interested jerk, he pulled away with a firm shake of his head.

"Not here, Dean," Castiel said, gesturing round at the swathe of dead bodies surrounding them. "Let's go somewhere that's not here."

Dean's initial look of saddened rejection quickly faded, replaced by one of agreement and he nodded wordlessly. He felt Castiel take his hand, lead him further from the blood and the carnage in the clearing until it was left far behind them, a receding memory in the face of things to come. Dean pressed Castiel up against a tree as soon as the angel came to a halt, lips claiming and locking against Castiel's mouth greedily, sucking gently on his lover's tongue as soon as it was offered to him.

His breath blasted against Castiel's cheek, arousal flooding through his body as he grappled with the angel's pants in an attempt to work them loose from Castiel's slender hips. Finally he drew away, stilled his hands momentarily as Castiel helped him to push his pants free. Castiel gave Dean a demure, almost shy look from beneath his eyelashes, blue eyes flashing in the sudden flood of sunlight streaming down from the sky to flow gently over them.

Dean leant in, nuzzled Castiel's neck and nipped the skin at his throat gently between questing teeth before suckling a claiming bruise upon his lover's skin. He repeated the gesture higher up, marking him for all to see so that everyone knew that Castiel was his. Castiel rested one slender hand on the back of Dean's head, tilted his own head further to the side to give his lover better access to his skin. His eyes slowly drifted closed as his lips parted, a needy whine sounding in his throat as Dean's lips trailed hot lines over his throat.

Dean pushed at the angel's tan coat, pulled it free from Castiel's slender shoulders and let it drop to the floor, to pool at their feet like a waiting bird fallen. He then cupped Castiel's dick through his boxers, palmed his erection endlessly and smiled against Castiel's neck when his lover's hips pushed against his hand eagerly. Dean pulled just far enough away to speak without losing much contact between them.

"Turn around, Cas," he murmured, voice dark and needy against Castiel's throat.

The angel's only answer was a throaty groan before the hunter pulled further away, hand dropping from Castiel's hard dick so that the angel could move. Castiel did as he was asked, hands pushing at his boxers until they fell from his hips, exposing his ass to the air and to Dean.

The hunter stepped away, watched as Castiel leant down to pull his shoes off, straightened to kick his pants and boxers away from his ankles. The angel leant one forearm against the tree in front of his body, spread his legs in preparation before casting a hopeful, pleading look over one shoulder at his lover. Dean's eyes were raking over Castiel's body, a lustful look trapped beneath the green irises almost swallowed by the darkness of his pupils. Dean's throat bobbed and worked against the dryness suddenly clogging his mouth before his eyes met Castiel's.

No words were exchanged between them, as Dean hastily pushed his jeans free from his hips, belt buckle dragging through the fallen leaves as he closed the distance between them. His boxers soon joined the heavy denim bunched at his ankles before he was spitting on his outstretched fingers quickly. Castiel rested his head upon his forearm, eyes closed and lips parted, a whining mewl working in his throat at the first sweep of Dean's hand against his ass. He felt his lover's hand pinch against his flesh, teasing him by circling the tight ring of muscles surrounding his hole before the hunter pressed in, breached him and made Castiel groan loudly, harshly into the silence surrounding them.

A bird clattered from the trees nearby at the sudden disturbance, but neither Dean nor Castiel took notice of the bird suddenly taken to flight. All they could hear, all they could hear and feel were each other. Castiel pushed his hips against Dean's questing hand, pants harsh in his throat as Dean worked at stretching him wide and loose, eyes wide and staring, blinded to everything but the feel of Dean stretching his hole.

Finally, Dean's hand fell away and Castiel looked over his shoulder once more to watch his lover spit on his hand again. The hunter looked down and smeared his saliva over his straining dick, before closing the gap between them again. He dropped a reassuring kiss to the back of Castiel's neck, felt the angel's soft hair tickling against his skin as he kissed him again. Castiel whimpered slightly as Dean started to penetrate him, slowly easing his dick inside Castiel's snug little hole with a long, drawn out groan of satisfaction.

Castiel's breath caught in his throat, then released in a loud, harsh cry when Dean was fully sheathed inside him, repeated when the hunter started thrusting solidly into him. Dean groaned at the feel of Castiel surrounding his dick, his lover's responsiveness with every push back against his hips when Dean withdrew and the delicious needy sounds that dropped from Castiel's open mouth. .

Castiel wrapped one hand around his erection and started touching himself eagerly, long fingers stroking roughly over taut flesh as Dean continued thrusting into him, movements rougher now, more rhythmic and eager. Castiel's eyes closed, shutting off every sight around him, so that he could feel Dean inside him better, thick shaft moving into him with swift sure strokes, hitting his prostate and wringing pleasured groans from his open mouth.

Castiel felt Dean's hand wrap around his own, helped him to jerk off, movements quick and harsh and desperate and Castiel came, spilling his seed over their hands and the tree before them, Dean's name wailing from his mouth in pleasured arousal.

Dean's back arched as Castiel climaxed, sending shivers through his lover's body and tightening Castiel around his thrusting dick. Dean moaned his lover's name before his climax claimed him and he spurted deep inside Castiel. The angel moaned Dean's name at the warm feel of Dean's seed inside him, a sigh escaping his lips as he hunter pressed a kiss to Castiel's exposed cheek, leaning against his lover's body for support.

Finally, Dean stepped away, soft member sliding easily from Castiel's ass and he watched as Castiel turned to face him. The angel leant against the tree behind him, face slack yet smiling slightly, eyes hooded with the remnants of aroused pleasure behind cerulean blue depths. Dean winked at him cheekily and was rewarded with a slow nod in return from his lover. The hunter chuckled, then bent down to pull his fallen boxers and jeans back up around his sturdy hips, zipping himself back behind thick denim and promising himself a shower as soon as they returned to the motel room.

Castiel watched him, didn't stop Dean when the hunter retrieved Castiel's cast aside clothing and placed them in the angel's hands. Castiel silently dressed himself, the silence deep and complete between them. They remained wordless long after Castiel had wrapped his fallen coat around his body again, before their hands entwined and Dean led Castiel away from the scene of their frantic coupling of mere moments before.

Far off in the distance Dean heard the sound of Sam thrashing around in the trees, shouting for both Dean and Castiel, voice already hoarse as though the younger Winchester had been calling for some time. Dean groaned, made Castiel huff out a laugh through his nose at the hunter's despairing look of familial forbearance.

"Can't have a moment's peace with Sam around," Dean groused, but without any real rancor held in his voice.

"He worries for you, Dean. As do I," Castiel reminded him gently, to which Dean nodded his acceptance at the fact.

"I know," he said, before falling silent.

Sam when they caught up with him finally, was relieved they both still were alive after the battle with the demons, proclaiming he'd lost his cellphone sometime during the fight, therefore explaining why he couldn't have called either of them. Dean merely shrugged at the explanation while Castiel looked on expressionlessly, both thankful for their uninterrupted time together. Sam looked at them and if he noticed that Castiel's tie and collar were more skewed than usual and Dean's clothing was rumpled, he didn't pass comment. Instead he smiled, turned away and proclaimed the fight over for another day.

Dean didn't argue with that and instead started complaining that he needed food as soon as they could get it. Sam laughed but remained otherwise silent, before leading the way back to the car and onwards to the motel, to food, a shower and some much needed rest after their long, and tiresome day ...

-fini-


End file.
